Drabblations
by Minch
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles with various prompts! On hiatus.
1. Gum

**A few plot bunnies that refused to come home for dinner until I posted them!**

**Spoilers: Anything from all four seasons goes for these, so be forewarned.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not doing this for my health. Nor do I make any money off of this. I am doing this because I have some overactive pet plot bunnies that could use the exercise.**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

In his office, Malcolm was working feverishly. On his desk sat a little box, beeping a countdown. The side was open, and he had snipped every wire inside, but the clock still ticked.

Another part of his brain was thinking of a backup plan. Specifically, a safe place to put the bomb. He glanced at the clock. Down to three seconds. He gave up the diffusing for lost and threw it into a cabinet. Just as he closed the door, he felt the whole thing jolt. He looked inside at the sticky mess.

Bubble-gum. He would kill Trip for this.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**One more thing: I cannot claim to have created the idea of the bubble-gum bomb, although I cannot remember the name of the author who came up with it!**


	2. Bug

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Trip yawned. He was absolutely beat. There had been a bug in the engine that he managed to pin down after three days of head-beating and cursing. Now, he could sleep. He pulled back the covers and climbed into bed.

Hang on. There was something by his feet. Something hairy and sticky.

He jumped out of bed, but the thing just stuck to him. He slapped the light on and saw it: a huge, stuffed, black spider stuck to his foot with gum. The kind of gum he had put in that bomb.

He would so get Malcolm for this.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0


	3. Oobleck

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Oh my god," came two simultaneous groans. Archer looked through the goo sliding down his face. Trip, a grimace on his face, and a horrified Malcolm, came toward him.

"Well, gentlemen," Archer began cordially. "Care to explain?"

Trip confessed first. "It's my fault, sir. I made a bubble-gum bomb and planted it in Malcolm's office–"

"I put a stuffed spider in the commander's bed–"

"I made oobleck, put it in that bucket and ran a trip line over here to catch Malcolm, but I caught you–"

Archer did not hear the rest: he was laughing too hard.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0


	4. Vote

**Starting a new series! Enjoy!**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"So, whatdaya think?" Malcolm glared at Trip from over his pineapple.

"Having the crew vote which movie to watch on Tuesdays? What guarantee do they have that you won't disregard their choice and pick a ridiculous two-hundred-year-old horror movie?"

Trip dropped his chin to his chest, like he would when his reasoning was turned against him. "Come on, Malcolm! As much as I like those 'ridiculous two-hundred-year-old horror movies'," he said with a horrible imitation of Malcolm's accent, "I'm willing to step aside for something else."

"That'll be the day," Malcolm muttered, dodging a thrown napkin with an impish grin.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0


	5. Blockbuster

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"What was the winning movie?" Archer asked Trip as they sat down to a midnight snack in the mess hall. Trip turned on his PADD and pulled up the list.

"Top pick is **The Wizard of Oz**," he read.

"It's a classic,"' Archer tried to say without smiling.

"I know, but at the top? I thought the crew would pick a more recent movie, like one of those World War III blockbusters that come out every year." He glanced at Archer. "You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?" Archer smirked, lost it, and guffawed at Trip's expression.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0


	6. Classic

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Many of the movie-goers sang along with the Munchkins as Dorothy danced down the Yellow Brick Road. Even Trip, who had not been very excited about the captain's movie choice, half-joined in.

Phlox was certainly enjoying himself. "I take it this film is a classic?" he asked Hoshi as the song ended.

"I watched it almost every day when I was little," she replied impatiently. The scene switched to the crossroads with the Scarecrow in the cornfield.

"That song, most enthralling." Hoshi suppressed a groan. If she knew Phlox, he would be listening to it in Sickbay for days afterward.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0


	7. Discontinuation

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"You're discontinuing the voting system?" Malcolm asked Trip with a slightly evil grin.

Trip scowled at him. "Hey, I'm getting complaints from the whole ship! It's just not functional with 50,000 different titles to choose from. That's why I wrote this new program." He turned the computer screen to face Malcolm. "It randomly picks a movie."

"Well, have you run it for the movie next Tuesday?"

"Here goes nothing." Trip pushed a button and made a face when he saw the choice.

"What is it?" Malcolm asked. Then he saw what it had chosen: **Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs**.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0


	8. Seven

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"You ever notice something?" Trip asked Malcolm as they left the mess hall. "There's seven of us on the senior staff."

"Your point, Commander?"

"Come on, Malcolm. The Cap'n is Doc, Phlox is Happy, T'Pol," Trip thought a little bit. "I don't know. I guess she's Grumpy."

"Travis is Sleepy. He snored like a freight train on the last camping trip," Malcolm added.

"Hoshi is Bashful," Trip said, then grinned at Malcolm. "You're Sneezy. Your sneezes are practically explosions."

Malcolm had a wicked comeback. "You know who that makes you, right?" The implication suddenly dawned on Trip: he was Dopey.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0


	9. Don't Fail

**A new drabble series, these on the main crew in their childhoods. No specific year, just sometime before each one becomes a teen.**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

If only he had known that day on the beach was the first and the last time his dad would see him fly.

A model starship was a present for his ninth birthday. But he always crashed. "You can't be afraid of the wind," his dad said. "Learn to trust it." By sunset, he was flying it with ease, as if he was been born to do it.

Clarke's Disease set in quickly. Two years later, Jon asked him, "What if I fail flight school?"

All Henry could say through the pain, all he needed to say, was, "Don't fail."

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0


	10. Courtyard

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"What thee are about to see comes down from the time of the beginning without change. This is the Vulcan heart, this is the Vulcan soul, this is our way." The customary phrase resonated through the yard. Unlike the ambassador to Earth, Skon, T'Pol's family owned no great lands, no specific place of the koon-ut-kal-if-fee. The bonding took place in the courtyard of her home.

T'Pol looked across at the boy she would one day marry. Koss looked back, his face impassive, as was required. Their fingers separated, by which they sealed the betrothal. At age seven, they were bonded.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**A side note: in 2163, Skon will have a son named Sarek, who will in turn have a son called Spock. Skon's father was Solkar, the first Vulcan ambassador to Earth. It is therefore LOGICAL to assume that Skon followed in his father's footsteps, as Sarek will follow in his, as Spock will (eventually) follow in his.**


	11. Leaves

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Tony and Lizzie jumped into the leaf pile that Chuck had raked up. A moment later, their eight-year-old brother joined in. Chuck laughed, taking a moment to rejoice in the crisp autumn air, and in the simple joy of being with his children.

After a few minutes, the two younger kids went back inside, worn out after playing all day. Trip remained, and got his own plastic rake. He helped his dad pick up the dead leaves. Suddenly, Chuck tossed the rake aside. Picking the chortling Trip up, he dove into the pile with his son safely in his arms.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0


	12. Study

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"I do not see why I must study this. I intend to become a doctor."

"You know that your grandmother wants the children in all of her families to learn an ancient trade. I suggested to her that you take up body art." Phlox still glared at his father sullenly. "You can be thankful that she granted me this request. Metrac is to learn how to build houses."

"Even that is better than body art."

"She must first fashion her own hammer and chisel." His young son winced, then relented.

"Fine, but I will never put this skill to use."

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0


	13. Hero

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

For years, Great–uncle Edward was the only relative he felt close to. Though they both loved the sea, both were terrified of drowning.

When his family went to Grandfather's house one day, they found him talking with a strange man in Royal Navy uniform. The man introduced himself as Lieutenant George Walsh, Uncle Edward's immediate subordinate.

The _HMS Clement_, his uncle's submarine, had sunk. Edward drowned, but he sacrificed himself in order to save his shipmates.

Edward was always Malcolm's hero. Now even more so, because he had not allowed his fear stand in the way of his duty.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0


	14. Gravity

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

The floor groaned. The eleven-year-old boy bumped into his desk as he floated up. Everything on the desk that was not bolted down took off as well.

He pushed off the wall too hard and almost crashed into the bed. He grabbed on to the edge before he bounced back. A girl about his age was also holding on to the bed. Together, they jumped off of the bed, shooting up to the ceiling.

Suddenly, the floor groaned again and everything, children included, came crashing down as gravity was restored.

"We are so getting grounded for this," Travis said mournfully.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0


	15. Lunch

'**Sofu' and 'Sobo' are the Japanese words for 'grandfather' and 'grandmother', respectively. That is, they are the words one would use when talking to or about one's own grandparents.**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Sobo, why must I eat soba noodles? I'm full, and I don't like them," the four-year-old girl whined.

"If you never do anything you do not like, you will never accomplish anything," her grandmother replied in a no-nonsense voice. "You may as well start learning that by finishing your lunch." She went into to the kitchen. Her husband, Kazuo, came in from the garden.

"Sofu, I don't like Sobo's noodles," Hoshi told him as he sat down beside her.

"You must eat them. But, between you and me," he made sure Tsukiko could not hear. "I don't like them, either."

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0


End file.
